2beornot2be
by MagicWorld
Summary: Hallo


Dannie found a place for them to sit in. Cacy sat down by the window and Harry had the bags and suitcases with him. Dannie sat on the opposite seat. Harry shut the door and then sat down beside Cacy. Afew moments later the door opened again. It was Draco. Danielle wasn't gonna be scared off by him so easily. She stood up and stepped in front of him."What do you want ", Danielle glared at him."I wish I could have you again", Draco said with a dirty smile. Dannielle was enraged by this and kicked him in the down belows. "Get out before I do anymore damage to you",Dannielle shouted in his face pointing to the door. As Draco trugded out Danielle went back to her seat and sighed hard. Harry and Cacy were staring at her blankly. "Wow Dannie you kicked him wicked", Harry said amazed  
  
Danielle stomped off, and Cacy and Harry wondered what was up, but decided to let her be by herself. They both decided to get changed, so Harry took his robes and went to the toilet while Cacy stayed where she was. When Harry had came back, they sat down and looked through the Daily Prophet. They were being alot nicer to Harry after what happened at the end of 5th year. Cacy gasped and threw the paper at Harry, where he saw "Potter In Love" written in the middle two pages with a picture of them kissing They read what it was saying. Basically things like Harry has two-timed his 'friend' Hermione Granger and Cho Chang is so upset she moved away. Harry knew ho had written this: Rita Skeeter He threw it out the window, accidentally hitting Pig on the face. He grabbed hold of him then brought him inside. Ron had written him a note:  
  
Dear Harry & Cacy,  
Me and 'Mione are in the next carriage  
come and see us, we need to talk.  
Lotsa Love Ron  
  
Harry slid out of his carriage and came into Ron's and Hermione's. "Oh hi sit. " Ron said in a low voice. "So what's up?" Cacy asked. "Dannie came here earlier and well she was talking bout something" Hermoine proceeded. "Only it was bout her fear of returning to Hogwarts." Ron explained. "Really yeah she did storm out for some reason. " Harry said thinking.  
"What's up with her then?" Cacy asked. "Well, me and Harry had better go 'cause you two need to talk t each other." Ron explained. Ron stood up and walked out, Harry followed him.  
"What is up with Dannie? I'm sick of her being jealous because Harry and I love each other. I can't help it if she has a crush on him, but can't she live with it?" Cacy moaned as she stroked Crookshanks. "It's not that Cacy." Hermione said. "It's Malfoy isn't it?" Cacy replied. "No. Its you-know oh Voldemort. She's been getting nightmares about him." Hermione said. "But how can she? You, Harry, me and Ron killed him last year, how?" Cacy said worriedly. "Well, we're thinking it might be Lucius Malfoy. Ron was saying that Harry told him that Voldemort was sending him pictures of Sirius being tortured, you know in the OWL exam, and we think that he taught Lucius how to do it." Hermione explained. "Well, do the Order know?" Cacy asked. "Not yet. Ron's going to tell Fred, who'll tell Tonk's seeing as they're dating. But I'm not sure what they can do. She might have to have Occlumency lessons like Harry did." Hermione said. "Oh God, she's gonna hate that. Is that why she's been so moody lately?" Cacy enquired. "Yeah, but she really needs you and Harry at the moment, she's going through a tough time with these dream things and her grandfather dying. "Hermione said."What do you mean, her granddad dying? He was fine the other day? I wish she would tell me, she's been keeping a lot of secrets from me and Harry." Cacy spoke. "Well that's the problem. She can never speak to you without Harry around, and she misses speaking to you before you and Harry got together." Hermione explained. "Well, she will just have to owl me. I'm not leaving the guy I love just because Danielle feels a bit lonely. It's as if she hasn't got any other friends, can't she understand how much I love Harry. Isn't this the same thing that happened to you, Harry and Ron last year?" Cacy asked. "Yeah, I suppose it is, but you really need to speak to her. Its that or finding other best friends." Hermione said dramatically. "Well, I'm in the same dorm as you and Dannie this year aren't I?" Cacy asked. "Yeah, course. 


End file.
